Moonbeard
Captain Moonbeard AKA Edward Moon, The Pirate Lord of the Milky Way, The Unkillable Pirate Captain Moonbeard, as he is known, is a (fictional) human space pirate and intermittently the most feared pirate in the galaxy. He also has a moon orbiting his head, something which has never been scientifically explained. Physical Attributes Appearance Captain Moonbeard is a human male with a large black beard. It is not known why but a small moon orbits his head, or beard, erratically. Occasionally it hits people next to him. He has a passion for piracy in the renaissance era and so wears clothes that reflect this, a tricorn hat and long red coat. After the accident on Caladia he was severely injured and so many of his body parts had to be replaced with bionic limbs, including a hook hand and a peg leg. However he couldn't afford a replacement right eye so he now wears an eyepatch. Strengths Moonbeard is quite strong and a skilled fighter, especially with his sword. He is also very intelligent and a strong leader for his crew, despite the fact he has been almost killed many times. Personality Moonbeard is very clever, but also very cunning and manipulative. While he is a good fighter he prefers to resolve problems without the need for battle or at least not be involved in the battle itself. He is greedy and never satisfied with what he has, also quite sadistic and loves to see his enemies suffer, he never lets go of a grudge. He is an expert in getting people to do things for him and this is probably why he is so successful. History Early History Moonbeard was born on New New England but quickly got bored of the place and wished to explore the stars. He spent a long time all across the galaxy, learning more and more about it's people and cultures. Until he was captured by a space pirate who spared his life and let him join the crew. He instantly loved the way space pirates could go anywhere all across the galaxy living with no rules and that started him on his way to becoming the most feared space pirate in the galaxy. Caladia At one point in his career, when he had a massive fleet, he attempted a siege of Caladia. He managed to manipulate the native population, who thought he was a messenger from their god Omnis, and threatened a group of heroes into joining him, just so they could all team up and take down some time travellers who'd landed on the planet. They succeeded, the Caladian infantry taking down everyone, and Moonbeard plundered the planet for everything. However, when leaving he mispronounced the name of the Caladian God Omnis (calling it Osmosis) and was shot down with laser weapons that he gave them. Fortunately he survived but was severely injured The Clones After this near-death experience he realised that he needed to be more cautious if he wanted to survive, so he made a deal with Newton Labs, they would clone him on the condition that he became a Privateer for the Extended Earth Territories. Then there were several Moonbeard clones plundering the galaxy, they acted as both decoys and members of his fleet while he could just sit back and stay out of the action. This increased his reputation significantly as he could appear to be in many places at once and when the clones were killed he would still live, he became known as the Unkillable Pirate. All of the clones are absolutely convinced they are the real Moonbeard but they do not have the replacement limbs and the eyepatch.